


Double OH!

by FletcherRose



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: Reader stays at James's apartment, and upon his arrival home, things get heated. But in amongst that passion, James slips up and his emotions show through.





	Double OH!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, apologies for any mistakes.

The latch clicked, the key sliding into place. YN’s ears pricked and her head whipped toward the door.  
The lock clicked, the key turning inside. YN pushed herself off the couch and picked up the hockey stick on the way to the foyer.  
The latch caught, the third click. YN held the stick over her shoulder and stood to the side of the door, it would open and conceal her, giving her the advantage of surprise.  
The handle turned and the door creaked open.

YN took a step forward, following the figure into the room, swinging from the shoulder, giving everything she had. But the figure was broad and strong and fast as lightning. He’d turned and grabbed the sick as it sailed towards his head. YN looked shocked and froze as he gave the stick a hard yank, pulling her towards him and into his chest. He caught her, an arm around her waist, holding her in place.  
“What was this meant to do?” He quirked an eyebrow, the hint of a smirk, letting the sports equipment clatter to the ground. Her hands were splayed across his chest, quickly sliding to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to hers. YN’s lips met his in a bruising kiss, lips pressed uncomfortably hard together. Then she pulled at the short hairs, yanking his head back, away from her lips, a low groan rumbling from within him.  
“I thought Em had you on a secret mission.” YN snarled, lips hovering over his pulse point. James didn’t say a word, his lips only twitching when she pulled at his hair again. She kissed his neck and let him go, turning to glance into the hall and shut the door. James pulled her back against his chest, his hands roaming over her hips and chest, fitting his palm to her breast and gently squeezing, eliciting a quiet moan from her. She pulled at his arm and spun herself around, pushing her body against his, reaching up to press her lips against his. This time it wasn’t so desperate, more passionate. James broke away from her, running his nose down the bridge of hers.  
“She did.” He breathed, trailing his lips across hers, teasing her.  
“All done then?” YN asked, her hands working their way under his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms.  
“Not quite.” James was playing coy, as he so often did when the promise of a lady was offered.  
“What did you do?” YN wagged her eyebrows and pulled his tie loose from his waistcoat, giving a tight pull and smiling when he huffed. She pressed her lips to his, nipping at the lower.  
“Creating paperwork for me, I suppose.” YN chided, letting go of his tie and working her way out of his hold. She turned from him and padded down to the kitchen, pulling the tumbler and scotch from an open shelf.  
James took a deep breath and composed himself before following. When he rounded the corner, she was sitting on the kitchen bench, amidst the spread of papers, sipping red wine from a crystal glass. The only one left from their collection.  
“Tanner getting on your nerves?” James asked, pouring himself a finger of the amber liquid into the awaiting tumbler.  
“We’re taking another break.” YN shrugged, her eyes tracking James as he tipped his head back and finished the mouthful before pouring another. She didn’t miss the small lift of his lips. James came to stand between her legs, resting a hand on her thigh. They both finished their drinks in one large gulp, their eyes locked. The agent took her glass and carefully placed his and other on either side of her legs before running his hands up her thighs. She let out a deep breath, her chest collapsing as the air rushed from her. YN closed her eyes and tilted her head as he kissed her neck, pulling her roughly towards him, his fingers digging into her flesh as he worked her pencil skirt up to her ass.  
Suddenly she came alive, pushing at his body so she could get her hands between them. YN made quick work of the buttons on his waistcoat and then his shirt, pulling his tie off and dropping it to the floor. She began to run her hands across his chest as he rid himself of his shirt, but as soon as he was free he pushed her hands away.  
James ripped at her blouse and made quick work of her bra, running his nose along her collarbone before planting a kiss then nip to her shoulder. Her hands were back on his abdomen, fingers finding the scars, feeling the grooves of the healed flesh, delicately brushing across the new scrapes and cuts.  
YN wound her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at his back, hands working over his shoulders till her arms were resting on them.  
“Take me to bed, James.” YN whispered into his ear, biting at the lobe. James lifted her off the bench, one hand under her backside, fingers digging into her ass, the other arm wrapped around her back.  
James tossed her onto the unmade bed, his eyes never leaving her as he shed his pants, watching as she kicked off her skirt and underwear. YN licked her lips, her bottom being drawn into her mouth, and that was all he needed to start moving.  
He crawled up the bed and over her body, his lips ghosting over her bare skin. Over her thigh, her pelvis, her navel, over the side of a breast and across her sternum. He nipped at her collarbone then smiled as her body convulsed at the sudden shock of pain. James kissed at her neck, sucking a mark into her smooth skin. He made his way up to her lips and looked into those half hooded eyes, begging him to keep going. Bugger Queen and Country, he thought, I’d face a thousand deaths to keep her safe. Especially if she’s waiting for me.  
YN craned her neck, her head lifting off the crumpled sheets, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss. No teasing, no playing about. Their tongues swirled and curled, sharing the cavities of each others mouths.  
YN’s body arched up to meet his, her hands laying flat against his shoulder blades, insistent on pushing him flat against her. James reached between them and brushed his thumb over her clit, her body so responsive tonight as it curled towards him. He dipped a finger into her wet and warm cunt, stroking a few times, moaning into her mouth. She ran her heel up his calf, his thigh, digging into his ass, demanding him to do something, anything, with the throbbing cock lying heavy against her pelvis.

James broke from the kiss and bowed his head, watching as he grasped himself and aligned his tip with her entrance.  
“James…” She moaned, encouraging him, her other leg moving further to the side, opening herself to him. James sunk forward, moving slowly, enjoying the sight of him disappearing inside her. YN was enjoying it too, the delicious stretch that only James could deliver, her slick against his shaft. She sighed as his hips met hers, her toes flexing before she flipped them. In one practised move, the double-0 agent was flat on his back, YN sitting astride him. His erection still inside her, hot with want, pulsing as she clenched her muscles, watching James’ mouth fall into the perfect ‘oh’. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted herself off him, making sure the tip remained inside her, lips just holding him in place.  
She dropped down on him, hips grinding, moving in harsh circles, his fingers dug into her thighs, grabbing at her, bound to leave fingerprints. He moved his grip to her calves and pulled harshly, repositioning her, hitting a pleasure spot deep inside her. YN’s head fell back, her moan of pleasure telling him just how much she needed this. And so did he. James wrapped his arms under hers, pulling her flush to his chest, before rolling and filling her completely.

Although her brain hummed with the electricity between them, she had enough sense to reach down, holding her knees, her legs spread further than before as he pounded into her. Grunts and snarls coming heavy from his chest, mixing with her whimpers and pants. James shifted his weight onto one arm, his pace faltering. He grabbed her chin tightly and forced her to look at him. She let go of her legs, feet planting into the sheets, toes curling, hands grabbing for his head, pulling her to him and crushing her lips to his. They broke apart, foreheads resting together, she reached between them and circled her clit, feeling him throb inside her the familiar sense that he was close, on the brink. But he was a gentleman, deep down, and he wouldn’t cum until she had. His lips pulled back in a momentary snarl as her breath caught. Then she was tumbling over the precipice and into an unending surge of ecstasy. He gave one last, hard thrust, letting himself go inside her. Her muscles tightened around him, her body quivering under him, her limbs heavy as they fell from him, letting him drop to her side. He slid from her, a mix of her cum mixing with his, dribbling down the crease of her ass to the sheet below.  
“I’ve missed that.” She huffed in one breath, her chest still heaving, and her body trembling every so often, the after effect of her intense orgasm. James gulped down a large breath of air as well, trying to bring down his heart rate.  
“Don’t go back to Tanner.” James said after a comfortable silence had fallen between them.  
“James,” YN sighed and sat up, her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. Her hair hung over her face before she turned to peer under the curtain of YHC strands over her shoulder at James. “Don’t do that.” She said, pushing off the bed to get up. James caught her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed, quickly positioning and rolling to pin her underneath him.  
“Just don’t go yet.” He breathed into her neck, avoiding her knowing eyes, those YEC eyes that would see right through him, to mouth at her neck. She hummed, unable to control her hands from reaching up to card her fingertips through the short strands at the back of his neck.  
“You aren’t getting off that easy.” She whispered a warning.  
“Hmm, funny,” He said against her pulse point, positioning his thigh between her legs, “I thought I just did!” He pressed against her, applying pressure to her clit, making her head fall back and a wanton moan fall from her plump lips.


End file.
